spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
North by North Bikini Bottom
North by North Bikini Bottom SpongeBob and Sandy go on a second roadtrip to rekindle their rooming. Season: 4 Episode: 1 Total Episode Count: 51 Prod. no.: 4ACX01 Featuring: SpongeBob, Sandy, Plankton, Squidward, Patrick Also Appearing: Mel Gibson, Chris Tucker, Jim Caviezel, Jesus Christ, Dick Cheney, Flint, George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, Pearl, Principle Sloan, Monroe Bobber, Bob Bobber, Stacy Bobber, Barbara Winsky, Leiana Takanawa Greased-up Deaf Fish, Jenkins, Pinocchio, Geppetto Plot: Sandy and SpongeBob are making love in their squeaky bed whe, much to the horror of SpongeBob, Sandy yells out George Clooney's name. Upset that their relationship has gotten so dull that Sandy has to fantasize about other men, SpongeBob decides that the two should go on a second roadtrip to add excitement to their marriage. While the two are on their way to their vacation spot, SpongeBob crashes the boat into a coarl when he decides to read a comic book while driving. In search for a place to stay, they get into Mel Gibson's personal suite at The Barrington Hotel. In the suite, they try to rikindle the spark by making love, however, Sandy calls out Gibson's name. Seeing that their raodtrip idea isn't working as he hoped, SpongeBob opts to head home early. As they are about to leave, SpongeBob accidentally stumbles upon Gibson's private screening room and view the trailer to Gibson's newest film, Passion of the Christ 2: Crucify This (Jim Caviezel and Chris Tucker in a sequel to The Passion of the Christ). In order to spare the world from "another two hours of torture," SpongeBob steals the film. As the two are leaving the hotel, however, they are spotted by two preists, Gibson's sidekicks, who were there to pick up the film. SpongeBob and Sandy are pursued by the priests in a car chase that leads through a shppong mall. After they elude the teo cronies, SpongeBob buries the film in a cornfield, While he is doing so, the priests fly down in a cropduster and kidnap Sandy. SpongeBob is given a message that if he returns the film to Gibson at the estate at Mount Rushmore, he'll give Sandy back. SpongeBob arrives at the house and gives Gibson a film can. As SpongeBob and Sandy are about to leave, however, Gibson discovers that the film has been replaced with dog feces, leading to a chase on the face of the mountain. Being held at gunpoint, SpongeBob tells Gibson that the film is in President Rushmore's mouth and points to the other side of the monument. Gibson follows SpongeBob direction and walks off the edge to his death. Upon climbing back to the top of the mountain, the two make love on George Washington's head, bringing the spark to their roomage, Meanwhile, Squidward and Plankton chaperon a dance at Patrick's school. During the dance, Patrick is caught with liquor that actually belongs to Bob Bobber's son Monroe. A friendly visit to the Bobber's house the next day only makes the situation worse, so Squidward and Plankton plant in Monroe's locker. Cutaways #''The Passion of the Christ'' #Bed Bath and Beyond #''The Honeymooners'' #''Pinocchio'' #Gene splicing #SpongeBob forgets how to sit #SpongeBob's power of persuasion Trivia *In the beginning of the episode, SpongeBob lists all the canceledd shows on FOX. Rating TV-14: DLSV Gallery Nplfdbdn.png|French title card KBtnyk.png|Japanese title NpnfdB.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Maureen4595